doubletroublefandomcom-20200215-history
The "Mean Girls" of Double Trouble
A queen bee in a school setting is sometimes referred to as a school diva or school princess. These queen bees are often stereotyped in media as being beautiful, charismatic, manipulative, and wealthy, holding positions of high social status, such as being head cheerleader (or being the captain of some other, usually an all-girl, sports team), the Homecoming or Prom Queen (or both), or even being the daughter of the principal or a teacher.3 The phenomenon of queen bees is common in finishing schools.4 Queen bees may wield substantial influence and power over their cliques, and are considered role models by clique members and outsiders. Her actions are closely followed and imitated. Sussana Stern identifies the following qualities as characteristic of queen bees: Having an overly-heightened self-esteem, which may lead to arrogance Being overly-aggressive, selfish, manipulative and strong-willed Behaving as a bully Being wealthy and/or "spoiled" Being pretty, popular, talented, rich, or privileged Being hated by peers (mainly female peers) Mean Girls Twin Diaries Long before Dominique Irwin, Dori Wallace was the mean girl in the Double Trouble franchise. She appeared in DT's prequel, Twin Diaries (when the Healy twins were in middle school). She's supposedly pretty, smart and popular, as well as mean. She was the overachiever who clashed with the Healy twins during the Twin Diaries series. She clashed with Erin over boys and fashion, while she clashed with Erin's twin, Michelle over school academics. She was the head cheerleader as well as the Brain. Having the biggest attitude in the school, Dominique Irwin took the spot of Queen Bee following her introduction in the first Double Trouble book episode. Dominique has been one of the main antagonists of the series. The outcasts that Dominique specifically has a strong disliking for from the start are Marvin Dilton and Laurie Evans. She refer to them as "Geeks" and was rude to Laurie about her plus-size frame and her glasses and braces. She also has a recently started rivalry/feud with twins Erin and Michelle Healy when they got her friend, Sara Manning expelled for vandalizing Leawood High and putting the blame on Erin. She continued to clash with the twins, even when they tried out for cheerleading and she didn't accept them to her squad, instead she accepted them to the C-Squad (odd squad), but the twins revamped their squad to rival Dominique's. But Erin's feud with Dominique's increased when she found out that Dominique was hook up with Erin's boyfriend at the time, Matt Edwards. But then, before senior year began, Dominique was sent to a boarding school due to her failing grades, much to the twins' pleasure. She reigned as Queen Bee of Leawood from 2007 until she left Leawood in 2009. Courtney Townsend took over the title of the Queen Bee after Dominique Irwin left Leawood High, but she didn't attend Leawood High, she attended Leawood's rival, Santa Teresa High. She was the dominate mean girl in the Final Year series. She battled Erin Healy for the affections of Courtney's ex-boyfriend, Dean Cameron after he transferred to Leawood High. The two competed each other during the National Cheer Competition. She was written out of the series when the Healy twins graduated from Leawood High in the final episode, Graduation. She reigned as the Mean Girl only for a short time during the 2006-2007 school year. Notes *All three of the Mean Girls were enemies of twin sisters, Erin and Michelle Healy. *They had also gotten into physical fights with Erin. **Dori fought with Erin at Ashley Wagner's pool party. **Dominique fought with Erin at the football field. **Courtney fought with Erin at Teen Nightclub.